


The Secret Life of Omegas

by allskillznobillz



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Discussing Omega Issues, Knotting, M/M, Omega Peter, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Tony Stark, Rating May Change, References to Knotting, alpha biology, omega biology, omega!Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allskillznobillz/pseuds/allskillznobillz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark has made it his mission to track down Omegas and find out ways to keep them secret or safe, depending on the situation. Omegas are very rare and he hasn't had any leads in several years until a certain young boy is caught on his cameras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. This idea came to me when I was watching the latest Captain America movie. Tony's scene with Spider-man was one of my favorites. I don't have pairings worked out in my head yet so all that good smut is going to come but right now I'm open to ideas on who to pair each guy off with. (*･▽･*) I personally don't mind Peter with Wade and I'll probably match them but I feel like it's a waste of such a young cute Spider-man to pair him only with Wade, especially since he could go with so many other guys ヽ(〃･ω･)ﾉ Let me know what you want to see in the comments!

Tony had his doubts. Of course he did. It had been years since last discovering an unbounded Omega. Even with the evidence his tech had accrued he knew it was a long shot. He'd already misdiagnoses quite a few kids who turned out to be Betas.

True the boy's frame was pretty thin. Even more suspicious is how it remains thin even after all the running and gymnastics he'd seen this kid do night after night. Omegas with their high estrogen levels couldn't retain muscle mass or become broad without doing a lot of the strength building exercises: running, swimming, weight-training, etc. Alphas are naturally broader and build mass almost seamlessly. Tony has had to work out endlessly with personal trainers and high-protein diets just to maintain his lean bulk. So yeah that is one indicator he'd used to make his guess, but that certainly couldn't be 100% reliable. 

But the boy is _flexible_. Damn if the boy isn't lithe and limber. One of the most classic and beautiful traits Omegas possess is their supple spine and lean, supple limbs. Only omegas can bounce and leap and twist and twirl their bodies so lithely. Dancing, martial arts, gymnastics: these are some of the outlets Omegas almost subconsciously go to for getting out their natural inclinations. Alphas on the other hand work more with pure brute strength and power rather than grace and speed. They have much more intractable backs and are prone to aches and pains in those regions unless highly trained and even then one is not going to see an Alpha be able to vault over a fence as gracefully as an Omega can. The also good at sports involving running. Tony's personal theory on that goes that somewhere way down the line in their ancestors' DNA Omegas adapted speed as a way to outrun predators, and, probably _Alphas_. Then Alpha biology and evolution caught up to that little issue and created pheromones no Omega could resist. _Damn Alphas_.

Tony has worked damn hard to keep himself known as a Beta, but even he can't help but preen internally for having the most supple, flexible body on the planet. Hell, he's even more agile than most omegas ever are when he's in a fucking metal suit!

But that brings up another issue, one on the not-an-Omega side. Omegas are vain creatures, almost subconsciously. They can't help it. They like clothes and they like preening and they love praise. Tony has those and arrogance in spades. But Peter... If Peter is in fact an Omega he is unnaturally humble. 

Not to mention the kid doesn't have all the precise facial features of classic Omegas. His lips are a little on the thin side and his mouth is wider than average. To top it off his ears which are a bit big for an Omega. But that just goes to show there isn't a one fit all description for the sexes. It's also undeniable that however strange they might be at first, his features come together to make an adorable, most lovely face. 

There's also the matter of Peter's scent. None of the footage revealed Alphas coming into Peter's vicinity more than usual for a beta who gets picked on at school. A real Omega's scent, even without being in estrous would mean Alphas couldn't help themselves but make excuses to be around them, follow them, make fun of them. That sort of thing. 

But then Peter is clever. Clever as hell Tony realizes. Excellent at chemistry so it could be that he has created a concoction to serve as a scent suppressant. Tony could test for it but he would only take that measure with consent. 

No, what turns out to be the most reliable indicator as far as Tony went is a very old-school trait he guesses most people don't even consider. 

Peter Parker is utterly, fantastically, brilliantly gregarious. A talkative fast-talker. Holy shit the boy can talk. He's currently running his mouth a mile a minute. 

"That was a mistake, see. I only broke in to get some stuff for my AP chemistry class, Mr. Stark. And it's not like any of that stuff works. Micro-scenters haven't been used in years so you see, sir, that really doesn't mean anything. 2011 Journal of Omega Scenting Research, Broadchurch and Tule studied the properties those chemicals have on the ability to change scent markers and found they were all ineffective so, see, even if I _did_ take that stuff it's not like it would work for scent changing. Go ahead, Mr. Stark, you can scent me. 'Tis okay!" The kid tilts his neck back as if to expose it. He only does it for a second and then continues. "My aunt says I'm so classically Beta in my scent I should be their poster boy. I'll tell you what I would like to be the poster boy for, and that's --"

Tony smirks. He's right. He's standing in front of something special.

"Listen, kid. You may be smart and you may be a master of disguise, but believe me." He leans forward so that he's in the boy's space. "I'm smarter, and you're an Omega."

"What? No way! That's ridiculous, Mr. Stark.

"So is being able to stop a car with your bare hands but somehow the universe decided to gift you with that ability.

Peter's face darkens. He gets serious now and Tony doesn't blame him - it's a serious issue. Parker takes a deep breath. "I'll confess to taking some of those materials, sir, but that was for a school project, I promise." The boy's face softens a little. "Sorry you came all this way over here but I. Am. Not. An Omega."

Tony crosses his arms casually and gives his best Tony-knows-best smirk. "Know what kid, you're right. You're not an Omega." He leans in. "You know how I know you're not an Omega? Because I'm not an Omega."

Parker's face relaxes immediately and he releases what must have been a long-held breath. That cute, shit-eating grin he has broadens on his broad face and Tony wishes like hell he could do something _really_ helpful for the teenager. It gets worse when Peter's brows suddenly furrow as he begins to grasp onto the fact that he's missed something, given Tony's knowing expression. He screws up his face. "Huh?"

"And _I'm_ not an Omega because I'm Tony fucking Stark and if I were an Omega I would be collared, and instead of trying to save the world and inventing all sorts of cool as balls robots and planet-changing programs I'd be bonded to some rocks-for-brains Alpha and spending my days with a house full of screaming babies and dirty diapers."

Peter's big brown beautiful eyes go huge, and Tony can't help but regret the genuine fear his words have caused in the young boy. Even hearing them come out of his own mouth makes his own stomach turn.

"Because that's what happens when you're an Omega in this world."

Poor Peter swallows tightly. His eyes flicker to the side. "I--"

Tony leans in and for once in his life talks slowly. Because this is important. He needs to make sure this small, terribly young, terrible scared kid gets it. Tony pulls back and absently picks up a base ball from a the kid's shelf. "Here's a free lesson you're never going to get in whatever passes for sex ed classes now a days. Do you know why Alphas are drawn to the army and military?

"Bee...cause they like to fight? They're prone to fight and they're attracted to danger and violence"

"Err! Wrong! Nice try. But I've met my share of sadistic Omegas."

Peter bites his lip before going again, "Okay, well it's their way of feeling like they're protecting. They like to protect."

Tilting his head, Tony says, "Sure, yeah. I mean it's a good answer but let's be honest, there are plenty of Betas and Omegas who will do everything they can to protect what they love. Omegas are the world's biggest drama queens. They love sacrificing their lives, especially to protect their families." Peter glances down and blushes. "Nope. One of the dirty little secrets about society's biggest dick-walking guys and one they would never admit themselves is that they love orders. God, do Alpha's love rules. Not exactly free thinkers. Rules, structure, organization, the whole nine yards. It's not the idea of serving that draws them but they love things like duty and causes. Can't get enough of that crap. They'll follow orders just to feel like they're part of something greater and then _they_ get to give orders too. That whole circle of life thing."

"Now beta's. Their more after your traditional things like power and money. Helps them over their small-dick issues." 

"But Omega's... Omegas, well the ones who don't get found out early and collared, they have a natural want to help. But more than that they need to be independent."

He pulls out photos of Spiderman jumping around in various settings saving people. Peter swallows audibly. He looks up at Tony and gives a small nod.


	2. Chapter 2

Let me know if you want to see any specific pairings. I'm pretty open to any suggestions at this point.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for that quick ending to this chapter but I'm still working on it. This is my first fic guys please be gentle. I just wrote this and have no person to edit it so I ask your forgiveness if there are a lot of mistakes.


End file.
